


feel like i'm glued on tight to this carousel

by joshlerz



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Boypussy, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerz/pseuds/joshlerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh knocks tyler up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel like i'm glued on tight to this carousel

Josh got Tyler knocked up right after the end of tour, in the heat of summer, and they find out right before Halloween. 

Once the constant throwing up and general exhaustion stops, and Tyler starts to swell, is when Josh really gets interested. Tyler's skinny -- too skinny, Josh thinks -- but the bump starts just under his navel, harder than fat would be, the stretch of his womb showing prominently, pressing against his t-shirts, making them ride up and exposing pale strips of skin that Josh takes a habit of rubbing with his thumb.

He hits his third trimester in the beginning of spring, when the flowers start to bloom, and Josh thinks the whole new life metaphor thing is actually pretty fucking cool. Tyler can't walk as well as he used to, and he's gained a little weight, enough that it pokes out over the waistband of his leggings, his thighs thickened just enough that they squish and spread out when he sits, belly resting on his legs, and Josh follows the path of his hands as Tyler cradles their baby, absentmindedly strokes his stomach as he does interviews or writes songs or sits on the sofa, macbook propped up on his belly.

Tyler's escaped stretch marks so far, only a few dotting the soft skin of his underbelly, but Josh takes any chance he can get to rub shea butter into his skin, which usually results in his hands dipping lower and lower, and before Tyler can get a word in edgewise, he's rubbing circles on his clit with his thumb, slick and wet and making sounds that embarrass Tyler, so he covers his face with his hands and spreads his legs when Josh creeps down, practically -drooling- before he settles his mouth around his cunt.

It's the belly, he thinks; how strikingly different it looks when he's standing up, protruding out in almost a torpedo shape, because there's really not enough room inside for uterus bloated with six or seven pounds of baby, let alone all the fluid and muscle mass accompanying it. Josh mostly likes touching it -- he doesn't know why, but it's hot, because he's the one who got Tyler pregnant, put this inside of him, nobody else but him. It's some weird sense of ancient pride that settles deep in his bones and radiates out in a smile whenever Tyler takes his hands, presses them over his belly wherever their daughter's kicking or nudging against him.

He's looking forward to the end, because he'll get to hold his baby, his and Tyler's, but also because he's excited to knock him up again. Josh has always wanted a huge family -- both of their moms popped out four kids before putting a stop to it, and there's nothing more he wants than to see Tyler huge and swollen with another baby, feet propped up on the coffee table as he begs Josh to rub his swollen ankles.

Josh is pretty sure he'd take any amount of punishment just to get another chance to see Tyler asleep on the bed, shirt riding up over the swell of his stomach, the slight quiver and shift of his skin as their child shifts around inside.


End file.
